


自由落体

by shirleymoli



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleymoli/pseuds/shirleymoli
Summary: 李相赫32岁，李汭燦30岁，破镜重圆设定。（其中打酱油的金星宇，人物升职设定略有偏差）





	自由落体

李汭燦趴在柜台点餐。

“一份麦香鸡套餐，一份板烧鸡腿堡套餐，还有一份小食盒。还有什么需要的吗？”

李汭燦转过头，拽了拽李相赫的衣角，“哥，吃甜筒吗？第二份半价。”

李相赫短促地笑了笑，“那就吃吧。”

凌晨两点的麦当劳，灯火通明，有学生熬红了眼用力敲击键盘，也有工薪族点了杯牛奶蜷缩在餐桌上打瞌睡。午夜的上海，像白日的倒影。

李汭燦打开支付宝付款码付了钱，从店员手里拿过收银条。虽然是夜里，但他仍旧怕李相赫会被认出来，只能轻轻拍了拍李相赫的小臂，示意他跟自己往取餐口走。

餐点被拥挤地放在一个餐盘里，李汭燦端起餐盘，又被李相赫接过手。

找了角落里的位置坐下来。

李汭燦把手里的甜筒递给李相赫一个，小口抿着。冰淇淋很凉，李汭燦的牙齿冻的有些发疼，他抬眼看看专心吃汉堡的李相赫，又低下头拿了薯条慢慢啃食。

吃完板烧鸡腿堡，李相赫从餐盘边缘抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后拿起可乐喝了两口。和李汭燦肉感的手不同，李相赫的手指修长，骨节分明，抬手间从羽绒外套的袖口露出清瘦的腕骨。

“汭燦，为什么点了不吃？”

“吃过晚饭才没多久，不太饿。”李汭燦咬下一口甜筒的华夫饼皮，“哥，你怎么突然来上海？”

“唔，就想来看看你。”

“酒店定在哪里？今晚的有定吗？”

“没订。”

“嗯？”

“不知道哪里离你比较近。”

李汭燦从外套口袋里摸出手机，熟练地打开飞猪，帮李相赫预定了房间。“等我一下。”然后他站起身来，问服务员拿了打包用的纸袋。

虽然已经快春天了，但上海夜里还是很冷，李汭燦整个人缩了起来，脸也埋进了领口，只从袖口伸出两个手指，捏着打包的汉堡，领着李相赫往外走。

两个人站在门口等车，叫的车来得很快，李汭燦同李相赫一起坐在后座，两个人一路都没有说话，安静地只剩下夜里涌动的潮气。

下了车，李汭燦把李相赫带到酒店门口。

“哥，你登记好护照就可以直接去房间了，我先走了。”李汭燦语速很快，他说韩语的时候和说中文不同，而立之年的人，仍旧充溢少年气。

李相赫盯着李汭燦，“不回去不可以吗？”

李汭燦微微皱了皱眉，“我还要回去看他们的训练赛。”

“德玛西亚杯都结束了，还有什么训练赛？现在应该是休假期间。”

“给留下训练的队员训练。”

李汭燦从口袋里掏出自己的手机，“密码1105，哥，你用我手机，有事给Meiko打电话，说找我就行了。”

李相赫没有伸手，“不用你手机。”

“打电话比发kkt方便点。”

“汭燦，没有时间带我逛一下上海吗？”

“......”

“我后天就回去，可以送我去机场吗？”

李汭燦嗯了一声，“回去的机票已经买好了吗？晚上几点的？”

“还没有买票，等一下我会定的，等定好我给你发送信息。”李相赫终于接过李汭燦手中的手机，输入密码，在通讯录翻了翻，把手机屏幕转向李汭燦，“这个是Meiko没错吧。”

“嗯。”李汭燦往酒店门外走，“我先回去了。”

李相赫无言地看着李汭燦的背影，嘴巴张了张，还是没有组织出挽留的措辞。

李相赫把手机揣进口袋，走进酒店电梯。

冬夜静谧，李相赫刷房卡开门关门，空旷地生出回响。

他没有往房间里走，而是沉默地靠在门背。

初识的十七岁的李汭燦是柔软的，是甜的，是初生的雏鸟，让人不由地看着他笑啊。

和李相赫在一起后的李汭燦是多情的，是温柔的，是眉间痣指间沙。

后来他们两个争吵，冷战，互道再见。随即李相赫入伍，李相赫退伍后，李汭燦入伍，但四年间谁都没妥协。

现在而立之年的李汭燦，敛起年轻时候的娇，沉稳又平静，克制又冷漠。李相赫忍不住想，虽然一直心有悔意，但自己是不是还是来得太晚，残存的爱意好似都被时间抹平。

翌日，李相赫醒得很早，他取出背包中的笔记本，连上酒店WiFi，挑选了第二天下午的航班，定好机票后，给李汭燦的kkt发送了订票信息。接着，他下楼办理完酒店的一日续住后，出了酒店门，根据导航徒步去了珠江创意中心。

对照着手机里存下的图，去了李汭燦去过的早餐包子铺，去了李汭燦常去的那家星巴克，点了大杯冰美式、三明治和芝士蛋糕。

坐在角落的落地窗旁，看着kindle一坐就是一整个白日。

回到酒店，冲了个澡，李相赫从背包里取出自己的浴巾，把浴巾搭在濡湿滴水的头发上。手机铃声在悄然无声的房间里突兀地响起，他从外套里摸出手机。

是Meiko。

右划接通。

“Faker형（哥）안녕하세요（你好）우리는 밥을 먹자（我们在吃饭）do you want to come？”田野的声音从听筒中传来，那边有碰杯声，有谈论声，还有促狭的笑声。

李相赫沉吟了一会儿，还是表达了感谢与拒意：“Meiko, thank you for your invitation. But you just eat it yourself.”

田野笑起来：“来吧来吧，李汭燦这个比快喝醉了。啊我是说，Yechan is drunk.”

“Where are you and How am I going to get there?”

“EDG’s manager are coming to pick you up. You wait downstairs at the hotel.”

“好的，谢谢。”李相赫用中文道了谢，发音并不生疏。

李相赫把头发擦到半干，套上白t和黑色羽绒服下楼，楼下金星宇的车已经在等着了。

金星宇朝李相赫招了招手，尽管李相赫原先并不确定EDG的经理是谁，但他认得金星宇，就是那个李汭燦在役期间，一直妥帖照顾李汭燦起居，被李汭燦撒娇要背背的翻译。

抵达洋房火锅，进入包间，李相赫一眼就看到了被火锅蒸腾出的雾气模糊的李汭燦。李汭燦喝了酒，两颊酡红，眼睛眯着，驼色大衣被脱掉搭在椅背上，黑色高领毛衣衬得他的颈部肤色更白。

像是没想到李相赫真的会来，李汭燦喉结上下滚动，又喝下一杯烧啤。

他抽了两张纸巾擦了擦嘴，扔进干垃圾桶。然后站了起来，走到门口，拽着李相赫往外走，一路走到卫生间。

李汭燦洗了把脸，直起身和镜子里的李相赫对视：“哥，你到底想干什么？”

“我太想你了，所以来看看你。”李相赫的眼神柔和下来。

李汭燦的眼睛瞬间红了，转身面对李相赫：“那你为什么一直都不来找我？我和你说新年快乐、生日快乐，永远都只是回复一句谢谢。”

李相赫叹了口气，拥住李汭燦，右手顺着李汭燦的脊背一下又一下地抚摸，“汭燦。”

“嗯？”

“回到我身边好不好？”

“嗯。”李汭燦闭上了眼睛，他的声音有些混沌，不知是酒让人醉，还是人不愿醒。

李相赫侧过头，吻了吻李汭燦的鬓角，退伍后好久没有修剪的鬓角又重新变得毛绒绒，蜷曲的自然卷，蹭得李相赫脸颊有些微微发痒。

“哥，我一直好想你。”

“汭燦，对不起，我来晚了。”

人生总有千般万般错过与懊悔，于是在情感旋涡中俯冲直落，在近似虚无的回忆里自由落体。年轻的时候，有些冲动之际脱口而出的伤人，随着时间一点点镌刻进心里。随着年岁的增长，愈来愈害怕触碰过去有过的甜蜜回忆，想要回到原点，又害怕鼓起勇气后，不仅回不到原点，连最后的伪装都失去。

好在，爱还在。

好在，还来得及。

（不是粉丝，但是写到最后，突然想起了黄子韬的还来得及，于是就这么简单地结尾了）

番外小段子：

[吹水杂谈]wdnmd！在虹桥机场看到Faker了！

楼主：

今天我在虹桥机场换登机牌的时候，看到旁边一个人超像Faker，身边还有个带棒球帽穿羽绒服的小哥跟他贴脸在说什么。

我刚拿出手机拍了个他的照片，他就开了疾步走远了，本来想上去要个签名和合照的，哈哈有点有缘无分的感觉。

[图片][图片]

全部评论

1L

虽然Faker不在江湖，但是江湖依然有吨酱的传说。

2L

楼主老哥稳啊，先拍照了，要是换成微博小改改，先冲上去gank Faker了哈哈。

3L

真的是李相赫诶，李相赫来上海干嘛？难道要来LPL做教练了？

4L

Faker旁边这个小哥有点眼熟诶，是不是哪个队的选手啊？难道是来帮SKT挖人的吗？

5L

LS这么一说，这个小哥虽然就露了小半张脸，但还是看得出啊，是EDG的Scout吧。

6L

Scout不是EDG的分析师吗？跟Faker很熟吗？

7L

Scout以前是Faker的替补你说熟不熟。

8L

Scout做过Faker的替补？他难道不是一直在EDG打中单吗？

9L

一看就知道现在的泥潭被新撸粉侵占了，S5的SKT三个李姓中单都不知道。

10L

我S2老玩家也不知道啊。

11L

害，各位老哥，这有啥好争论的，关键是Scout跟Faker熟到可以贴脸的程度吗？你看这都快亲上了。

12L（楼主）

忘了说，Faker跟那个小哥，就是Scout，还抱了，不是那种好兄弟送别拥抱，抱了挺久的吧，不然我也不会没第一时间过去要合照。

13L

我透，Faker是那个？

14L

都2027年了，有男朋友多大点儿事啊。

15L

果然是英雄联盟第一人，找对象都找这么猛的。

16L

哪里有我老公，哪里就有我，你们想什么呢，李相赫是我老公，他在我旁边躺着呢。

17L

真的假的，要是Faker和Scout在谈恋爱，那你们说他们谈多久了，龟龟，S7的时候我还嘲讽过Scout没Faker强，合着两口子啊。

18L

有一说一好吧，小学弟 S7实力还是很有统治力的好吧。

19L

不是，楼上的各位老哥怎么这么快都下定论百年好合了，万一人家只是哥俩好呢。

20L

李哥出道十多年了，虽然他退役曝光率没这么高了，但是你看过他和谁这么腻腻歪歪拥抱还贴脸的。

21L

我靠本来想自己发个帖子的，没想到已经有老哥发了，那我作为另一位偶遇群众，补个图。[图片]

22L

11L不会真相了吧，这个贴脸看上去真的很像亲。

23L

我日我哭了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！搞到真的了！我以为壳多是不为人知的个人爱好，连个冷圈都算不上，我透正主认证！！！！！！！

24L

李哥和学弟关系好也正常吧，好朋友送别抱下也挺正常啊，怎么在你们眼里就是男朋友呢？

25L

楼上一看就是处男，贴脸，你俩直男搞这么亲密，不是恋爱对象，也一定是暧昧对象。

26L

我的关注点是，Scout身上这件羽绒服好像是李哥的啊，前几天我在微博看到过李哥金浦机场的偶遇合照，不就是这件吗？

27L

壳多szd没跑了，诚邀入股。

28L

异地恋够可以的啊，李哥为爱甘做空中飞人。

29L

为李哥感到高兴，终于不用吨吨吨了，不过他和学弟认识也有个十多年了吧，这恋爱刚谈还是已经老夫老妻了？

30L

是真的！！！！！！！大家快看，多多发ins了，和李哥的牵手照片！！！！！[图片]


End file.
